


The Chambermaid

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasy, Gangbang, Interspecies, Multi, Other, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: A loyal chambermaid serves her Queen in a trial that she's trained for intensely.





	The Chambermaid

Colorful streamers fell from high, golden chandeliers like liquid ribbons as the Queen entered the room. Her dress was as overstated and glorified as the rest of the hall; all fringe and fine silk. Though she wore a checkered mask, everyone knew she was incredibly beautiful; stories of her wealth and power had traveled far and wide, and the crowd that had gathered into the great hall was there for one reason and one reason alone.

 

The Queen was looking for a husband.

 

Each guest was a suitor, and there were at least a hundred of them. Some were human, but a many other species had attended in hopes that they would be able to impress the Queen. Some had tentacles instead of arms while others had more than one set of arms. There were a few insect-like humanoids as well, a blue skinned elf, and a tall, beefy looking centaur that was dressed in a barding that was so tight that it barely held in his manhood.  
Every guest was dressed to the nines (in their own way) and was wearing a mask. They were talking amongst themselves, entertaining one another with jovial conversation and wit, but as soon as the Queen entered all became silent.  
The opulent ruler considered her turnout for a long moment before throwing her hands up, “My dear guests…” she began with a smile, her voice as honied as her appearance, “I know many of you have traveled quite far to be here, and for that I thank you. It is an honor and a privilege to have all of you here, however far you have traveled, and I hope my hospitality is to your liking. That being said, I would like to addresses an issue that I've been hearing rumors about.”  
All eyes were fixed on the woman as she paused.  
“Although I am human, I am not so base as to allow my decision regarding a husband to be made by something as fickle as attraction. A man...or woman,” she added with a knowing smile, “Must be strong, humble and willing to learn from their mistakes, regardless of race, upbringing or social class. Besides that…” her lips turned up into a coy smile, “A lover must be able to satisfy their woman in every way. This is of paramount importance to me, which is why...”  
She clapped once and a side door opened. A young woman wearing an elegant yet simple white dress stepped forward. Her short hair was meticulously curled, and her green blue eyes shined with a resolute evenness.   
“I require a test. My chambermaid, Irena, is an excellent judge of character. She will be helping me narrow down potential candidates. Now, upon entering the hall, each of you received a ticket. Please cooperate with one another and line up in front of Irena in the order of your number. I assure you that the order in which you arrived will not affect your chances in any way.”  
The great hall shuffled boisterously as the guests showed their tickets to each other and sorted themselves. Meanwhile, a servant scurried up to Irena and whispered something in her ear. The girl nodded and turned towards the Queen, who nodded in turn.  
The servant placed a solid black mask over Irena's face. The mask sat snugly over her eyes, effectively blinding her, though the rest of her face was left open. While the mask was fitted, another set of servants carried out a large, oddly shaped chaise lounge chair.  
Human and creature alike sorted themselves faster than the Queen had anticipated. It seemed that they were all eager for their chance at wooing her, and she was very pleased by their responsiveness.  
In no time at all, each guest was lined up neatly, one standing behind the other. The Queen signaled the servant who'd placed the mask on the young woman before raising her hands once more, “Irena will not be judging you with her sight, so your beauty will not factor, but rather, your performance. She's been training for this day for a very long time, so I would ask you to trust her as I do.”  
Before anyone could really respond, the servant undid the back of Irena's dress. It came tumbling over her shoulders, brushing against her skin delicately as it did so, exposing her all at once.  
Even though her eyes were covered, Irena closed them and began to to tremble. She could feel the many eyes upon her, staring at her soft bareness in wonder and confusion. She was filled with a sick excitement, and for a moment, she thought she was going to pass out, but she managed to stay upright as she felt the servant collect the garment around her feet.  
“Each of you will have exactly one minute to bring Irena as much pleasure as you are able.” The girl heard the queen clearly. “She is prepared for virtually anything, so please do not hesitate or worry for her well being. Employ any and all methods you believe will bring her to climax; hold nothing back. If anyone is opposed to this, I give you this opportunity to leave with my blessing; I shan't judge you for your decision.”  
Irena listened for the sound of footsteps or shuffling in the hall, but the room was deathly silent.  
“So everyone is game... wonderful,” the Queen chirped. “Irena, settle back, please, if you would.”  
The naked girl swallowed hard as she sat back on the lounge. She leaned back slowly and sat semi upright, and she felt her nipples harden as a chill ran down her spine.  
“My servant shall stand by and signal each of you when your time is up; your time begins when you first make contact with her. Let's begin!”  
The next few seconds felt like a small eternity for the trembling girl. A quiet set of footsteps approached, hesitant at first, before she heard the slight sound of a garment being unzipped. There were over a hundred guests, and so many different species, that meant that for well over an hour she would…  
She gasped as something cool brushed over her already overly sensitive nipples. A second later, they were being plucked and rolled gently, and her mouth fell open as she tried not to cry out. Whoever was touching her was almost cold to the touch, and she gasped once more as something thin and finger-like slipped into her pussy.  
She couldn't believe how wet she already was. The finger, or whatever it was, went in easily, and seconds later she was fighting the urge to scream.  
Then, almost as soon as it had begun, it stopped. The finger pulled out of her, and she was left breathing hard.  
Before she could recover, something grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze them methodically. She grit her teeth as she tried to hold in her moans, but that was before something licked the side of her neck.  
“Ahh!” The first cry escaped her lips as she felt the wide, hot tongue on her soft skin. It disappeared as soon as it happened, but a moment later she felt it slap down onto her clit.  
“Gnh,” she shut her eyes tightly as she balled her fists. The tongue rolled over her slick button, sending tremors of wondrous torment over her body. It hadn't even been two minutes, but already…  
Then the tongue was gone. There was the briefest of pauses, and she steeled herself for whatever was next. She heard the sound of heavy clopping upon the marble floor...   
Then she screamed.  
Something massive and hot penetrated her, stretching her pussy to its limits, shoving all the way back to her womb. It was held there for several seconds, and she froze as she tried to figure out if the pleasure was greater than the pressure.  
Apparently it was, because she climaxed before she was even thrust into once.  
Whatever creature owned the generous cock thrust into her several times, slowly and methodically, pushing her walls out then as they clenched around it.  
“Gnh...ah…” she groaned as the giant member was removed from her insides. Her body trembled with aftershocks from the orgasm, but get relief was short lived.  
“Hey baby, how about some girl dick?”  
A seductive voice met her ears and she immediately felt a wet pressure against her asshole.  
“F...fuck!” Irena screamed once more as the woman (who must have somehow had a dick) began to ram her tight hole. Her thighs rocked as she felt the woman grab her ankles and giggle, and before a minute had passed she grunted as the woman pulled out of her.  
“Let me help everyone out a little by lubing you...uh!” Irena felt the hot spray of cum pelt her asshole and pussy, “Up a bit. Wow…” she heard the futa giggle once more,”Good luck, baby!”  
Irena said nothing as she felt the woman's seed drip down onto the lounge. It wasn't long before the next contestant stepped up, and she immediately expected to be taken in one of her now very primed holes.  
Instead, she felt something eel-like slither into her mouth.  
“Mmph!” She was forced to open her mouth as she began to suck. She tasted something sweet and tangy on her tongue, then her entire body began to heat up as another eel-like appendage wriggled into her pussy.  
An... aphro...disiac… she thought distantly as her pussy throbbed around the roughly thrusting tentacle. I...I'm gonna cum...again…  
Irena heard herself scream for the second time as she swallowed a big mouthful of whatever the creature was feeding her. Even as she climaxed, she felt something else on her: something small suckling on her nipples, pulling upwards and applying suction like a vacuum. Seconds later, everything moving over her disappeared, and she knew that she would only have a few seconds till the next person stepped up.  
“Fuck me!” Irena couldn't hold herself back any longer as she spread her legs, “Everybody...for the Queen!”

 

It went on for almost two hours. Every part of Irena's body was used. Tentacles, proboscises, fingers, tendrils. Human cocks, wide headed horse cocks. Smooth ones, knotted ones; she didn't care, she gladly took every form of hot, throbbing dick. She was pounded endlessly, reamed over and over, and ploughed until she was left drooling and weeping from pleasure. Rough, masculine hands grabbed at her tits, delicate lips kissed her and nibbled on her earlobes, and her nipples had been played with so much that they were swollen to nearly twice their normal size.  
And cum. So much cum. Some of the guests had apparently been just as excited as Irena, and loads of jizz had been sprayed all over and inside of her. The chaise was covered in fragrant spunk, and the girl herself had been bathed in the stuff several times over.  
Irena lost herself to the immaculate pleasure. The sensations were unbearable in their uniqueness, as well as the smells and flavors of virtually every sentient creature in civilization.  
Finally, at some point, there was no more sensation. There was only a loyal girl, blinded by a white stained black mask and buried beneath an ocean of cum. Her chest heaved and her lips were parted in ecstasy. She'd climaxed far beyond the point of keeping track, and she felt as if she'd ascended into a higher plane of sexual nirvana.  
Distantly, she heard the voice of her beloved Queen, “I am so grateful to all of you for how much love you’ve shown my faithful chambermaid. Based on her reactions, I’ve narrowed it down to several highly qualified suitors.”  
Irena heard the woman clap and she felt herself being lifted off the ground, “Please enjoy the rest of the party! My servants shall approach those of you who will be moving on to round two.”  
As Irena was carried away, she smiled slowly and murmured, “Oh yes...round two…”


End file.
